legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Exo/Transcript
"THE EXO" '' ''ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA APRIL 3, 2072 - 0830 HOURS Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Stim - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript (5 months after arriving) CAMP DAVID, MARYLAND Bender: You know what to do, meatbag? Mitchell: Let's do it. (Bender and Mitchell approach the front of a house.) Mitchell: Four guy in the front. (Bender and Mitchell takes down the four guards and proceed inside.) Prophet: (Over comms) Atlas Zero-One, we've located POTUS: Media room, south wing. Mitchell: Copy that, Prophet. (The duo takes down the guards in there way and makes it to the Media Room.) Mitchell: Ready the mute charge. No one will hear us. (Bender places the Mute Charge on the ground and activates it. The two busts into the room and kills the KVA that are in there. Mitchell walks up to the President and frees him.) Mitchell: Mr. President, ATLAS Rescue Team. Can you authenticate? POTUS: '''Alpha-Zulu-Tango. '''Mitchell: Confirmed. Stay behind us and stay low. POTUS: Understood. (The duo and the President make their way to the front room.) Mitchell: (Quietly) Drones! Get down! Don't engage. Let them pass. (The drones pass without incident. The duo makes their way to the pool and eliminate the guards there. A vehicle comes by and the duo and the President hid from it.) Mitchell: Okay. Move. Prophet: Atlas 0-1, extraction is inbound now. ETA: 1 mike! Mitchell: We've got company heading our way! Hold them off until extraction gets here!!! (The duo holds off the KVA. After some time, the extraction for the President arrives. Bender gets the POTUS into the vehicle and it leaves.) Gideon: (Over comms) Air Support is inbound now! (A warbird arrives ahead and eliminates all remaining enemy forces.) Mitchell: Get to the Warbird! (The duo gets to the Warbird as Gideon and Irons step out.) Irons: I guess I was right. You are as good as I heard. Gideon: Simulation over, everyone! (The simulation shuts down.) Irons: Your teams did well, Bender. Bender: We're getting there. Irons: (Smiles at Bender) I'll give you the tour. (Bender, Gideon, Mitchell, and Irons enter the Jeep and make their way to the one of the conference rooms.) Irons: (To Bender) What you're seeing is Advanced Warfare! ATLAS has the single largest standing military on the world, but we answer to no country. Unlike the government, we don't keep secrets of our capabilities. We don't sell policy, we sell POWER. We are a super power for hire. Having power isn't just the ability to destroy. ATLAS has built infrastructures throughout the Multi-Universe within the past 40 or so years, such as Korea, Sierra Leone, Nigeria, Tamriel, Saddle Arabia, Trottingham, Chorus, Sidewinder. We do in a few years on what takes governments DECADES to accomplish. IN FACT: we are often more effective than the governments that hire us. As my son found out the hard way. (The Jeep arrives at the R&D and make their way to the conference room.) Irons: ATLAS has a partnership with Talon Laboratories, In which its CEO is out in what remains of Equestria. Mitchell: What's he doing there? Irons: Well, I'd love to tell you, as you also deserve to know, but I'' can't. I have too much to do. Maybe Bender or Gideon will tell you. (To Bender) Your debriefing is in that room. I've taken time to put Mitchell and Gideon in your team's database. In these times, you're gonna need all the help you can get. Good luck, Bender. (Irons leaves the premise.) '''Bender:' Well, looks like you two are on our team now. Don't screw up while you're with us. Gideon: Screw up? Don't know what that is. Mitchell: Bender, what did Irons mean when he said Dr. Talon was in Equestria? It's dangerous there. Gideon: He's trying to revive the Princess. Mitchell: (Looks at Twilight from afar.) Gideon: NOT TWILIGHT, MITCHELL! F--k me. Bender: You really didn't pay attention in history, did you? Gideon: Princess Celestia, Mitchell. Talon was raised by her after the loss of his entire family at the hands of BlackGarurumon's forces. She was the only one he considered family since then. (The trio enter the room for debriefing.) Gideon: Alright, Bender. Here's what we have for Exos. We've developed two types: Specialist and Assault. Assault comes with boost jump and sonics for crowd control. Special comes with Riot Shield and Overdrive. Since you're already robotic by default, we've developed an internal device that'll give you those abilities originally found in the Exo. Bender: Cool. Gideon: We meet back here at 0950 for debriefing. Be there. (Gideon and Mitchell leaves. Meanwhile in Equestria.) Talon: (Approaches a structure) Hey, CT! I think this is it!! (The structure is Canterlot's Castle. Talon and CT proceed inside.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Future Warfare Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts